terminator_zero_hourfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator: Zero Hour Wiki
Terminator: Zero Hour ''(also credited as ''T:Zero Hour) is an upcoming 2018 science-fiction action novel based on the Terminator film franchise and serves as a non-canon sequel to 2015's Terminator Genisys. The novel stars Ryan Lee as the T-9050 Terminator, a machine sent back in time from 2032 to 1983 to kill Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke), whose son will one day become a savior against machines in the post-apocalyptic future. Taylor Williamson plays Carly Spencer, a soldier of the Resistance sent back in time to protect Sarah. Arnold Schwarzenegger plays the Guardian, a reprogrammed T-800 (Model 101) Terminator sent from the future to protect Sarah when she was 9 years old. Plot The story opens in September of the year 2032. The Resistance launches an attack on the Skynet Complex located in South America. Under the leadership of John Connor (Jason Clarke), the Resistance's attack is successful in shutting down Skynet. However, before the system goes down, Skynet is able to send an advanced T-9050 Terminator (Ryan Lee) back in time to 1983 to kill John's mother Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke). Skynet's intention is to kill Sarah one year before Kyle Reese (Jai Courtney) is sent to protect her. Having located the Time Displacement Equipment, Tech Comm discovers Skynet's intentions. Knowing the risks involved in such a mission and that sending Reese a year early could tamper with the timeline, Carly Spencer (Taylor Williamson) volunteers to undertake the mission of ensuring Sarah Connor's survival. John reluctantly agrees to send her, providing her with crucial intel to help her in the past. The T-9050 soon arrives in 1983, stealing clothes from a group of criminals and retrieving guns from the local gun store. Shortly after, Carly arrives in the past and sneakily avoids the police while stealing clothes from a store. While on the hunt for Sarah Connor, the T-9050 encounters "Pops" (Arnold Schwarzenegger), a reprogrammed T-800 sent to protect Sarah after Skynet attempted to kill her at 9 years old. The T-9050 overpowers Pops but is disabled by a sniper shot from Sarah. Meanwhile, Carly is intercepted by the T-1000, a Terminator made of a mimetic polyalloy. Sarah and Pops arrive on the scene shortly later, incapacitating the T-1000 and saving Carly's life. On the ride across the city, Sarah explains the situation to Carly and her knowledge of the future and her destiny as John Connor's mother. She reveals that Skynet attempted to kill her when she was 9 years old by sending the T-1000, however, an unknown individual from the future sent a reprogrammed Terminator back in time to protect her, which she has since named Pops. Carly is confused, though Sarah states that the whole timeline is confusing. Sarah and Pops also reveal that they've taken care of the T-9050 prior to saving her life. The T-1000 eventually tracks them down to an old factory where another battle takes place, during which the T-1000 reactivates the T-9050. Using a grenade launcher, Carly is able to incapacitate the T-1000 while Sarah draws the T-9050 into a trap with assistance from Pops. Previously having planted explosives around the factory, Sarah sets off the bombs while escaping the facility and presumably destroying both Terminators. However, the T-9050 is revealed to have survived the blast, possessing the same abilities displayed by the T-1000. On the trip through town, Pops explains how the T-9050 works and that it will not stop until its mission has been completed. Carly wonders if there's a way to stop the machine, to which Sarah reveals that she has an old friend who works in the downtown area. This mechanic is revealed by Sarah to have been the one to help her set up traps like the one at the factory, and that he should have some ideas to help them prepare for the next encounter. At the same time, the Los Angeles Police Force surveys the remains of the destroyed factory. Detective Bradley O'Hera confirms the perpetrator of the disturbance to be Sarah Connor, responsible for several other similar incidents over the past three years. Police Captain Winslow is shown to be determined to put a stop to these disturbances, and tasks O'Hera with apprehending Sarah and her associates. The T-9050 stealthily takes out two of the police officers before stealing one of their cruisers and using its enhanced systems to hack into government satellites in order to pinpoint Sarah's location. In the downtown area, the reader(s) are introduced to the mechanic Stephen Scott, repairing a number of expensive cars when Sarah Connor and her friends arrive. Stephen gives a warm welcome to Sarah and introduces himself to Carly before asking Sarah how he can help. Sarah informs him that they had another incident with the machines, and she needs somewhere to lay low. In response, Stephen offers the keys to one of his storage houses, which he reveals has been made into a safe room for such emergencies. Meanwhile, the T-9050 arrives in the downtown area, having traced Sarah to these coordinates. As Sarah pays Stephen for his help, the T-9050 reveals itself and kills Stephen, though Sarah, Pops and Carly manage to escape. The destruction of the mechanic shop draws attention from local police forces, who converge to pursue Sarah and her allies. The T-9050 pulls back in order to wait for another opportunity to present itself. After a long chase through the city, the police apprehend Sarah, Pops and Carly, transporting them back to the Police Department for questioning. Detective O'Hera is unable to identify Carly and proceeds to question the Resistance soldier. The T-9050 soon arrives at the Police Department and begins to massacre much of the police force. Carly manages to escape her bonds and knock O'Hera out before regrouping with Sarah and Pops. Together, the three manage to escape the massacre and make their way to the industrial district. However, they are pursued by the T-9050. Detective O'Hera recovers to find that he is among the few survivors of the massacre. It is revealed that Captain Winslow was among the casualties, which puts O'Hera in charge. Unwilling to risk anymore lives, Detective O'Hera decides to take matters into his own hands. The T-9050 tracks Sarah and her allies into an Industrial Complex operated by Cyberdyne Systems. Pops instructs Sarah and Carly to restore power to the complex while he holds off the T-9050. Sarah orders Carly to follow her instructions precisely, stating that the success of their mission depends on it. Pops confronts the T-9050 and engages the superior machine in single combat. As in their first encounter, the T-9050 proves to be the better fighter, easily overpowering Pops and driving him back. At the same time, Detective O'Hera arrives at the factory just as Carly flips the levers to restore the complex's power. The T-9050 incapacitates Pops and corners Sarah in the sublevels. Despite receiving a number of serious wounds, the T-9050 finally seizes Sarah, but Carly manages to draw its attention before it can kill Sarah. Carly pulls out an explosive (it's revealed that she stole one during their first encounter with the T-9050 earlier in the novel) and orders Sarah to run, asserting her determination to ensure the success of her mission and Sarah's survival. Sarah reluctantly obeys, and Carly sets off the explosive as the T-9050 approaches. She is killed in the blast and the T-9050 is temporarily immobilized. Sarah races to Pops to find him seriously injured, and the two are confronted by O'Hera, who is shocked to discover Sarah's accomplice is a machine. The T-9050 is revealed to be active and kills O'Hera before closing in on Sarah. Pops latches onto the T-9050's leg in an effort to hold him off, and Sarah acquires O'Hera's weapon. As the T-9050 breaks free from Pops, Sarah fires a well-placed shot into its central core, effectively ending the machine's reign. In the aftermath, Sarah repairs the damages Pops received during the battle, and the two take time to bury Carly's body, with Sarah offering a few words of thanks. Pops suggests they go into hiding, since the entire police force will be out searching for them after what happened at Cyberdyne Systems. The story comes to a close with Sarah noting that Skynet's second attempt on her life failed, thanks to the efforts of a brave Resistance soldier whose sacrifice she will honor. Sarah ends the novel with the single quote: "The future is not set. There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves." Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger as "Pops" / Guardian, a reprogrammed T-800 Model 101 Terminator who serves as Sarah Connor's mentor and protector. * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor, Pops' protégé and destined to be John Connor's mother. * Taylor Williamson as Carly Spencer, a Resistance soldier and one of John Connor's lieutenants who is sent back in time to protect Sarah from Skynet. * Ryan Lee as T-9050, a highly advanced Terminator possessing regenerating abilities similar to the T-1000 and able to create weapons at will in a similar fashion to the T-X Terminatrix. * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese, a Resistance soldier and John Connor's protégé. He is destined to be John Connor's father. * Jason Clarke '''as '''John Connor, leader of the Resistance and Kyle Reese's mentor. * Byung Hun Lee as Cop / T-1000, a shapeshifting prototypical Terminator composed of mimetic polyalloy. * Karsten Seidel as Stephen Scott, a mechanic living in Los Angeles and an old friend of the Connor's who helps Sarah set up traps for future encounters with Skynet's machines. * Greg Meyerhoff as Winslow, the Captain of the Los Angeles Police Department. * Jonathan Hicks as Bradley O'Hera, a Detective in the United States Police Department charged with tracking down Sarah and her associates. Notes To Be AddedCategory:Browse